Un Particular cumpleaños
by Mouxe
Summary: Seiya tiene un particular cumpleaños a manos de Saori. Regalo para Fuego, mi respuesta a su reto en Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera


"_Se mi amigo, el corcel de mis sueños, _

_Elévame a las estrellas en tu lomo,_

_Déjame sentir el frio atmosférico, _

_Para sentir mi lugar en el universo."_

Un Particular Cumpleaños.

Había días de días donde Seiya pensaba que su vida podía ser tan común como inusual, saltando de un estilo a otro con ridícula facilidad, se sentía casi como un superhéroe, estudiante de día, defensor durante la noche.

Por eso, Seiya caminaba por el profundo bosque con un humor indefinido, fascinado por la belleza de la vegetación, la altura y el grosor de los árboles, el sonido de las aves, la grama y las flores, a la vez frustrado por sentirse perdido, como si anduviera sin rumbo fijo, a su lado una enérgica Saori parecía igual que encantada con el viaje sin demostrar en cambio signos de preocupación.

-¿Tienes idea alguna hacia donde nos dirigimos, Saori? –Pregunto malhumorado, suspirando profundamente matando un mosquito que insistía en beber de su sangre.

-Ya te dije que no puedo ponerlo en palabras, solo sé que vamos en la dirección correcta. –Contesto sin verse afectada por el tono de su compañero, comprendiendo su comportamiento, básicamente ella lo había despertado dos días antes bruscamente para informarle que necesitaba que la acompañara en un viaje sin destino, él aun somnoliento acepto, por supuesto.

Seiya la observo en silencio sin replicar nada más, conversaron de muchas cosas durante las primeras horas de su aventura, sonrió pensando que se veía particularmente hermosa en su look deportivo, su largo cabello lila recogido en una cola alta con algunos mechones descansando en su rostro, una camisa manga tres cuartos rosada con los primeros dos botones sueltos y unos jeans marrones, por último calzaba unas botas. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios a pesar del intenso calor húmedo y los mosquitos-vampiros, se preguntaba que estaría pasando por su mente para arrastrarlo hasta tan peculiar lugar.

La seguiría sin dudar. Cuando le conto de su idea hizo énfasis en que solo podía ir él, rechazando con amabilidad la petición de Shun de ser incluido, lo cual solo logro despertar su curiosidad porque Saori adoraba la compañía del chico, si bien pensándolo seriamente no se quejaba de compartir un rato a solas con la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Lo que le molestaba –aún más que los mosquitos, el calor o el hambre – era el hecho de que ella se olvidara de ese día tan particularmente especial para él.

Es decir, todos se sentían entusiasmados en sus cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños siempre había sido motivo de celebración, recordaba los días aunque humildes en el orfanato junto a su hermana, de como Seika buscaba la forma de conseguir un ponqué para cantar su cumpleaños al menos con una vela robada de la cocina, no recordaba a su madre por lo que Seika era su mundo entero, al ser separado de ella celebrar el día de su nacimiento tenía un nuevo significado hacerse cada día mayor para ser lo bastante fuerte y encontrarla, un año más implicaba un año más cerca de su meta.

Marín no era tan efusiva pero siempre procuro tener una pequeña torta para celebrarlo junto con Aioria, la quería tanto como a Seika, en su corazón también era su hermana.

Desde el momento en que su vida se cruzó nuevamente con la de la heredera de los Kido a los trece años, su cumpleaños se tiño con un nuevo sentimiento, sentía que cada día de su vida le pertenecía a ella, que si bien vivía para disfrutar con sus hermanos haciendo travesuras, para estudiar en la escuela, esforzándose diariamente y así convertirse en un buen hombre, quería que ella fuera parte de sus días.

Y cada vez que Saori se presentaba en su cuarto durante esas mañanas especiales con un pequeño presente y una mirada llena de ternura podía sentir su corazón saltando de felicidad dentro de su pecho, se acostumbró a lo largo de los años a que eso sucediera, por lo tanto no lograba que la dolorosa idea de que se hubiera olvidado fuera posible.

-Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro. –Saori lo saco de su pensamiento abrazándose repentinamente a su brazo derecho luego de tropezar con una rama –Lo siento.

-¡Tranquila! –Se apresuró a sujetarla para evitar su caída, manteniendo su estrecho contacto sobre ella incluso después de andar unos pasos sin accidentes –Está bien, Saori. Es solo que…

-Ya casi llegamos. –Interrumpió la joven con tanta ilusión que Seiya no pudo más que sonreír con cariño, no importaba si no se acordaba de su cumpleaños con tal de que ella fuera feliz él también lo estaría.

Se vio arrastrado de su mano por un espacio de casi veinte metros en terreno plano antes de quedar de pie frente a una cascada pequeña naciendo de una formación rocosa, podía ver la claridad del agua correr por el riachuelo, el sonido al caer le daba un aire de serenidad al ambiente, las flores estaban especialmente hermosas a su alrededor y liberaban su dulce aroma acompañando al de tierra mojada.

Hermoso como la joven que le sonreía pícaramente.

-Esto esta increíble, Saori pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí…

-No creas que olvide tu cumpleaños. –Comento con un tono acusador pero bromista divirtiéndose con los ojos grandes y culpables de su compañero –Quería hacer algo especial para ti, para agradecerte tu tiempo, tu compañía, todo lo que haces por mí. Quiero darte un recuerdo que sea inolvidable.

-Todos los días contigo son inolvidables. –Musito sintiéndose avergonzado de pensar que la Diosa de la Sabiduría y su mejor amiga se olvidó de él.

Sonrió en el momento en que se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo sintiendo la seguridad y el amor que solo ella podía darle, disfrutando de su aroma a flores escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Tu regalo está por llegar. –Dijo al separarse, acercándose a la cascada que mejor dicho era una fuente para mojar su rostro ignorando la expresión de extrañeza de su santo. –Espero que te guste.

Seiya no contesto por el simple hecho de no entender de qué iba la cosa, es decir, Saori lo despertó dos días antes a las cuatro de la mañana, muy entusiasmada invitándolo a una aventura en un bosque de Grecia, caminaron sin rumbo para su apreciación durante muchas horas hasta llegar a una fuente, momento en que Saori parecía desbordar de emoción, estaba casi dando saltitos.

Entonces con gran sorpresa vio el momento en que un enorme caballo marrón claro con grandes alas apareció galopando en el cielo sobrevolando el espacio donde se encontraban, maravillando con su elegancia a la pareja que desde el suelo lo observaban con fascinación.

-¿Saori, es…?

-Sí, sí es.

El Pegaso descendió hasta tocar tierra con gracia realizando un pequeño trote hasta detenerse frente a ellos, tenía un tamaño considerable aun con sus alas plegadas, relincho suavemente enfocando sus ojos azules extrañamente humanos en ellos.

-No sabía que eran reales. –Confeso Seiya aún demasiado sorprendido para pensar en algo más.

-Es un poco bobo eso, después de todo: ¿No eres un caballero sagrado que sirve a una antigua diosa mitológica? –Pregunto con burla antes de separarse de él y comenzar acercarse al Pegaso que la miraba con profunda curiosidad.

-Lo sé, es solo qué… No esperaba ver un Pegaso de verdad en mi vida. –Confeso sintiéndose irremediablemente atraído hacia el hermoso ejemplar –Es decir, Marín siempre me conto historias sobre ellos pero esto es más de lo que esperaba.

El Pegaso pareció reconocer la posición de la pareja porque inclino su cabeza a Saori a modo de respetuosa reverencia, golpeando con sus cascos el suelo como saludo al joven.

-¿Lo llamaste tú? –Pregunto lleno de curiosidad después de asentir a forma de corresponder el saludo.

-No, pero sabía que vendrían alguno, este lugar es sagrado para ellos, esta fuente fue la que creo el Primer Pegaso, desde entonces es un lugar de encuentro para ellos sobre todo para que jueguen los potros. –Conto Saori con una sonrisa alargando su mano en dirección al caballo.

-Ten cuidado.

-No me hará nada, Seiya y a ti tampoco. –Aseguro encantada cuando la piel de su mano entro en contacto con el pelaje de la cara del Pegaso, sintiendo la suavidad del pelo hacerle cosquillas. –Son animales muy inteligentes y nobles. Solo se presentan…

-A puros de corazón, lo sé. –Interrumpió ligeramente ofendido de que pensara que no supiera algo tan básico de su guardián.

Una vez que el Pegaso entro en confianza acaricio con su hocico delicadamente el rostro de Saori antes de caminar hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de Seiya, quien un poco inseguro lo toco a nivel del cuello recibiendo un golpecito en la cabeza como respuesta.

-Te agradezco que vinieras, aquí mi fiel caballero quien está bajo la protección de la constelación de Pegaso celebra un año más de vida, su mayor deseo de cumpleaños es poder: "Volar por el cielo como una estrella fugaz". ¿Quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme a cumplirlo? –Saori hablo con dulzura y diplomacia parada a un lado del Pegaso quien había girado su cabeza para atenderla con educación, como todo en sus últimas 48 horas Seiya no podía dejar de sorprenderse, ese comentario lo había realizado alguna vez hace unos meses después de ver una famosa película de magos volando sobre escobas.

-¿Por eso me trajiste hasta aquí? –Musito con la voz contenida, demasiado emocionado y enternecido porque recordara su deseo y realizara todo esto para cumplirlo, del hecho de que una mujer delicada como ella emprendiera ese viaje solo por él.

Antes de que Saori pudiera contestar el Pegaso hizo un asentimiento, dando un pequeño golpe a Seiya en el hombro con su hocico, doblo las patas hasta quedar acostado en la tierra señalando su lomo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Quiere que lo montes. –Sugirió dándole un empujón por la espalda –Te espero aquí.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. –Dijo sujetándola firmemente de la mano temblando un poco por los nervios– ¿Crees que te dejare sola en medio del bosque? De ninguna manera, vienes conmigo.

-No estoy muy segura de esto. –Confeso nerviosa.

-Pero sabes montar un caballo, es lo mismo.

-Caballos, Seiya. En tierra firme. –Puntualizo.

-¿Confías en mí? –Pregunto suavemente manteniendo su mano atrapada entre las suyas, regalándole un ligero apretón.

-Con mi vida. –Respondió automáticamente como cada vez que le hacia esa pregunta, el Pegaso relincho aparentemente conforme con la respuesta y Saori no podía dejar de pensar que la manipulaba con eso.

-Él también conoce lo importante que eres así que no te preocupes ambos te cuidaremos. –Ya más confiado de sí mismo pudo dejar libre toda la ilusión que tenía.

Saori estaba todavía muy indecisa cuando con movimientos hábiles subió al lomo del Pegaso de la misma forma en que lo haría con su yegua, después de una pequeña discusión acordaron que Seiya iría delante por lo que una vez acomodados, el hermoso ejemplar se puso de pie extendiendo sus largas alas dejando que algunas plumas volaran libres.

Ambos sentían su corazones correr al ritmo del galope de su gran amigo mientras este corría para empezar a elevarse, Seiya mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que se amplió al sentir los brazos de Saori rodear su cintura con fuerza, incluso podía llegar a pensar que con demasiada pero se sintió feliz de sentirla contra su cuerpo.

El Pegaso se elevó con rapidez moviendo sus patas como si trotara en un suelo imaginario, batiendo con fuerza sus alas, relinchando por el simple placer de hacerlo, sentía en su lomo al par de humanos que había recogido con las emociones a flor de piel, reconoció el cosmos de la Diosa Athena llamarlo desde la fuente por lo que fue a su encuentro, sin esperar conseguirse a la persona que estaba cumpliendo la promesa de su especie.

Descubrió la belleza de las almas puras que tenían, la confianza genuina, la lealtad y el amor que existía entre ellos, no era tan antiguo pero conocía las leyendas que se heredaban de adultos a potros desde la lejana Era Mitológica donde narraban la fidelidad de un mortal que juro lealtad a la diosa siendo respaldado por un Pegaso, que contaba la razón de su elección: Los sentimientos sinceros y puros que existían en aquel chico humano.

Escucho al cachorro humano gritar con todas sus fuerzas con júbilo mientras que la diosa musitaba aun temerosa en la espalda del chico, decidió bajar la velocidad para permitirle acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Seiya no cabía de felicidad en sí mismo, sentía bajo sí mismo el poderoso cuerpo del Pegaso mover cada uno de sus músculos para mantenerse en el aire, el viento soplaba contra cada poro de su piel, helado pero mágico, la tierra a sus pies parecía una pintura abstracta de diferentes tonalidades de verde y marrón.

Libre, salvaje.

Así se sentía.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó en voz alta inclinándose hacia atrás.

-Decía: Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya. –Repitió tan duro como podía para tratar de escucharse sobre el rugido del viento en sus oídos, miro como sonreía al escucharla por lo que se sujetó con firmeza a su camisa levantándose ligeramente para dejar un beso tímido en su mejilla –Te amo. –Susurro en su oído.

-También te amo. –Confeso moviendo los labios para que entendiera con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, sobrepasado por la situación, por lo mágico del momento –Cada día contigo es único. –Grito.

-Digo lo mismo. –Saori se rio al observar que tenían compañía, una yegua blanca se ubicó a su derecha mientras que varios potros que volaban torpemente lo hicieron a su izquierda.

Seiya sonrío complacido, Saori siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo y vaya que esta vez lo había hecho a lo grande convirtiendo su cumpleaños en algo único, inolvidable, secreto e íntimo, no solo había cumplido más de un deseo, el escuchar que lo amaba de sus labios y el de volar, sino que lo llevo a un sitio lleno de magia, de criaturas místicas y de paisajes hermosos.

Grito de nuevo al descender en picada, sujetándose con fuerza a la crin del Pegaso sintiendo a Saori estremecerse a su espalda, sonreía enormemente al elevarse de nuevo con el aire fresco y limpio llenando sus pulmones.

Definitivamente no existía mejor forma de celebrar su cumpleaños que sentirse plenamente libre en compañía de una hermosa mujer.

-¡Gracias! –Le dijo al Pegaso mientras sobrevolaban el bosque planeando suavemente en las corrientes de aire observando el atardecer –Gracias por esta oportunidad, por el momento, por cumplir este sueño.

-Ha sido un placer, pequeño potro. –Escucharlo hablar casi le produce un sobresalto como para perder el equilibrio y caer, sin embargo Saori lo ayudo a mantenerse en el lomo. –Mantén tu promesa y protege a la diosa en nuestro nombre.

-¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre, querido amigo? –Pregunto Saori hablando por primera vez en mucho rato.

-Sadalbari. –Respondió con voz fuerte y solemne.

-Amigo Sadalbari estoy en deuda contigo por este favor. –Saori intentaba mantener sus mechones fuera de su rostro sin resultado.

-No hay ninguna deuda, Athena. Es un honor servirte.

Saori asintió recostando su frente sobre la espalda de Seiya, sonriendo pensaba que había valido la pena, la madrugada, las horas de caminata –seguramente cuando llegaran a casa no podría sostenerse en pie –el hambre que tenían, las muchas picadas, todo por ver la felicidad en el rostro de su caballero.

Todo estaba explícitamente grabado en su memoria fotográfica, el caballo alado, noble y poderoso, el cielo sobre su cabeza y la tierra bajo sus pies, junto con ese hermoso atardecer.

Sintiendo el cosmos de Seiya cálido y cariñoso, la emoción en su cuerpo y el rítmico latido de su corazón bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Quería regalarle algo único y lo consiguió.

Satisfecha consigo misma procuro disfrutar del regalo compartido.

**Nota: Regalo para Fuego, mi respuesta a su reto en Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera, espero que te guste. Quise hacerlo un poco especial. **


End file.
